Secret
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Shulk making a shocking discovery when he wakes up seeing his dead boyfriend. [ShulkxRobin]


_Warning: Contains out of character, boy love, and non-story related._

* * *

Shulk dragged his feet as he walked upstairs to the male dorms. He won another match but did not seem to care anymore. He started losing motivation ever since Robin died. Whenever he was sparring with Link, he would drop his monado and sit down. His personality changed. He was short tempered now. Link tried taunting Shulk which only made things worse when he brought up Robin. Link found his head stuffed into the ground. The smashers would stay away from Shulk. The homs entered his room and closed his door. He dropped down on his knees and began to weep. His head was on the carpet. He was so close to saving Robin's life. He felt guilty for not watching over him. Robin was found dead. He was hanged and burned alive. Shulk raised his head and wiped his tears. He stood up and sat on his bed thinking. The room felt empty and quiet. Shulk gripped the bedsheets remembering the first time he made love to Robin. The two males would always sleep together and never separate. They were always together. Shulk took a deep breath and removed his shirt along with his shorts. He kicked off his shoes and lied down. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. He fell asleep.

 _Silence._

Shulk twitched once he felt fingertips roaming around his chest. The fingertips were cold. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped once he saw Robin.

"R-Robin!?"

Robin warmly smiled.

"Am I dreaming!?"

Shulk quickly rubbed his eyes and saw that Robin was still there. He looked like an angel. He was wearing his white jacket and white trousers. His hair was black. Shulk did not know what to think or say. He was lost in thoughts. Was he really dreaming?

"B-But how!? You died!"

Shulk got out of bed. He cupped Robin's face making sure he was real. His skin was so smooth. It felt like baby skin. Shulk rubbed his eyes again. Robin was still there. Shulk pulled the tactician into an embrace. He squeezed his lover not wanting this moment to end. Robin wrapped his arms around his lover's back. It felt good to be with his lover again. He moved his hand down and traced the scars. He wondered why Shulk hadn't figured it out yet. Shulk raised an eyebrow and stepped away.

"Wait a minute. How do I know you're actually him?" Shulk said.

"You don't know the secret yet? I thought you already knew." Robin said softly.

"Y-You died though! You can't be real!" Shulk shouted.

Tears were streaming down Shulk's face.

"Damn you dreams! My eyes are deceiving me!" Shulk sobbed.

Robin caressed his lover's cheek. Shulk placed his hand on Robin's. He interlaced their fingers together. Robin felt so real. This couldn't be a dream.

"It is me, Shulk."

Shulk shook his head.

"Dark Pit, you're an asshole for creating a Robin clone!"

Robin took a deep breath.

"I'll prove it. We shared our first kiss in Gaur Plain."

Shulk nodded.

"I still don't believe you…."

Robin rubbed his chin.

"We were walking together in Valak Mountain when you were explaining to me how you defeated Egil."

Shulk let go of Robin's hand and crossed his arms.

"I'm not convinced you're real. Dark Pit could have told you everything. You're probably a clone."

Shulk frowned.

"I see. He made a clone to try to cheer me up..."

Robin rubbed his head. He felt heartbroken that Shulk did not believe he was real.

"What do you remember before, Shulk?"

"Nothing…."

Robin shook his head.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now…"

Shulk clenched his fist and shouted.

"What kind of game are you playing with me!?"

Robin gently kissed his lover's cheek.

"Shulk, you died to." Robin whispered.

"W-What!?" Shulk gasped.

"You were in a coma. You recently died not too long ago." Robin said.

Shulk's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about!? I just battled Link not too long ago!" Shulk said.

Robin cupped his lover's face looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Shulk, you were dreaming. All those battles you thought you did are not real." Robin said.

Shulk was confused.

"I don't understand…"

"The real reason why you can see me is because you're dead. I'm ready to take you to the afterlife."

Shulk felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

"I've waited so long for you to die. You were trapped inside illusions."

"How did I die?"

Robin had tears building up in his eyes.

"I killed you. I was controlled by Grima. I struck your heart with Grima's Truth."

Shulk's mouth slightly opened.

"That's not true! You were hanged and burned! I saw it with my owns eyes!"

Robin shook his head.

"That was a dream..."

"R-Robin…"

Robin looked down.

"I killed myself. I did not want to live anymore being cursed! I went crazy once I realized I attacked you!"

Shulk wiped his eyes.

"Do you understand now?"

It made sense to Shulk now.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We can be together forever now. Our suffering ends."

"Robin…."

"My soul has been stuck here for years waiting for you. I can't rest without you Shulk! I need you!"

Shulk stood there with his mouth slightly opened.

"Dark Pit and Pikachu are the only ones alive. Everyone else got killed by Grima..."

"Robin..."

"I'm sorry Shulk but there's nothing we can do. They will soon join us."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Shulk pulled Robin into a loving embrace.

"Don't ever leave me again, Shulk."

"I won't but you will have to promise me you won't die again."

Robin chuckled and kissed Shulk's cheek.

"I promise."

"If you die, I will kill you! You can never separate yourself from me now!"

Both males happily laughed and crushed their lips together. Their souls slowly began to fade away going to someplace where there was no pain or suffering.

* * *

 _Author's Note: You guessed it. Shulk died once he went to sleep._


End file.
